Ballz Bison
Non Wrestling History Ballz was born on December 9, 1985. He was the youngest brother. He was born and raised, and still resides in Chicago, IL. His mother committed suicide when he was young, and his father was very abusive. Him and his brother, Dirty Harry, ran away from home. They took up wrestling. He propsed to his High School Sweethart, Hannah, in June. She accepted. The proposal was shown on WFWF, but she has been off camera since then. Ballz says she will return to manage me, if he stays in WFWF. Wrestling career NHBWO After a hiatus, NHBWO returned to the scene. Ballz signed up, even though the organization never made a full return. After then, he started losing hope and went to work as a construction worker. WFWF In 2007, He joined WFWF with his brother Harry. He had two matches in WFWF before his brother left for SNME. It is unknown at this point if he will return to WFWF or go to SNME with his brother. He was still wrestling in WFWF, but was considering also wrestling for SNME, so he can stay with his brother. It is also said that he was convincing his brother to come back to WFWF. Harry was quoted saying "If I do go back to WFWF, I'm not gonna do it begging for a job. I'll do it to be with my brother, and the friends I've made there". Ballz quit WFWF, due to problems with management, and headed over to SNME. Future Ballz was taking time off due to the birth of his child, David Ghrol Bison (Named after his friend Dave Ghrol from the Foo Fighters), and his brother's accident. Yet, he has recently stated he will come back to wrestling sooner than you think. When asked why after his brother's car accident, he said: "Wrestling helps me cope with this. I was giving up, and after he died I didnt think Id ever wrestle, yet I started training harder than ever." Other Music Ballz has admitted he is a big music fan. His favorite band is Marilyn Manson, and has said he and Manson are good friends. He also brought out Godsmack at Q101 2007 Block Part (A concert show provided by Chicago radio station 101.1 FM). He has also been pictured with Tom Morello from Rage Against The Machine, and Queens of the Stone Age. He has also been pictured drinking with Dr. Dre and was even featured on MTV's "I Love The 90's". Facts Wrestling Facts Wrestling Moves Finisher: I Just Broke Your Bones, Motherf**ker (muscle buster) Moonsault Other Moves: powerbomb piledriver clothesline (running) DDT swinging neck breaker elbow drop (standing rock elbow) sharpshooter death valley driver bicycle kick full nelson belly to belly suplex dropkick Samoan drop superkick flying headbutt Entrance Themes In NHBWO "Rock and Roll All Nite" - Kiss In WFWF "Fuck The System" - System Of a Down "mOBSCENE" - Marilyn Manson "The Love Song/The Fight Song" - Marilyn Manson In SNME "Smack My Bitch Up" - Prodigy Category:Wrestlers